DEL SUEÑO A LA REALIDAD
by quikerusherboy
Summary: James descubre que su mente juega con él y todo lo que está pasando es solo un sueño, hasta que se arma de valor y lo vuelve realidad, claro recibiendo la ayuda no solicitada de sus amigos.


HOLIS, aquí regresamos con otra historia y digo regresamos porque esta no la hice yo solo tuve la ayuda de una fabulosa escritora aquí en fanfiction, pero el nombre se los daré más adelante, les daré una pista es esposa de otro buen escritor hahaha. En fin les dejo con la historia para que la lean. (_NI BTR NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A NICKELODEON Y SCOTT FELLOWS)._

* * *

**DEL SUEÑO A LA REALIDAD**

* * *

-Ahhh… más rápido… no te detengas por favor, ya casi ahhh…- termino de decir cuando ambos nos venimos, yo dentro de el y el en su estomago y mi abdomen, los dos estábamos exhaustos y sudados, me recosté a su lado y le dije que lo amaba el me sonrió, comenzó a jugar con mi cabello y dijo…

-James despierta, es hora de desayunar.-abrí los ojos y descubrí el fraude que me jugo mi mente comencé a ver a todos lados tratando de encontrar a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado y que no era un fraude ni un sueño… pero no lo encontré, en su lugar estaba un bajito con el que me toco compartir habitación cuando la Sra. Knight sorteo los cuartos, es una buena persona y un muy buen amigo, su nombre es Carlos García. De hecho es al que le tengo más confianza y esa es la razón por la que hace un mes aproximadamente le confesé que era bisexual y que me atraía un chico del PalmWoods solo que no me atrevo a decirle quien es, aun recuerdo que cuando le dije que me gustaban los chicos y que uno vivía en el mismo hotel que nosotros me pregunto que si no era él, con su típica cara de confusión, claro resaltando el hecho de que el solo me veía como un amigo yo solo le dije que no, el rio y me dijo que no me preocupara que sea quien fuera el afortunado estaría muy feliz y que siempre nos apoyaría.

-Si carlitos ya voy, solo dile a mamá Knight que me voy a dar una ducha ok- le respondí levantándome de la cama y estirándome.

-Esta bien- me contesto y se fue con dirección a la puerta, pero justo antes de llegar se volvió y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?...- le pregunte viéndolo a las ojos.

-Me disculpo por despertarte se nota que te la estabas pasando bien con alguien que poco te falta para romper tus calzoncillos- respondió a mi pregunta y señalo a mi ropa interior, para después terminar su anterior acción y salir de la habitación.

Cuando termine de procesar sus palabras mire mi ropa interior y no pude evitar sonrojarme debido al bulto que sobresalía de ella, tome una toalla y me dirigí a la ducha con un poco de dificultad debido a mi problemita.

No podía dejar de pensar en el frente a mi tan vulnerable, tan indefenso a pesar de que no es de esa forma en la vida real no importaba era mío y de nadie más, abrí las llaves del agua y entre en la tina de baño sin poder sacar la imagen de mi amado al desnudo, solo que las partes que realmente me interesaban recordar de el estaban nebulosas.

Así que me pregunte a mí mismo, como seria estar con él, será tan caliente como yo lo imagino deje que mi imaginación continuaradivagando mientras comenzaba a masturbarme en la tina. Y cuando finalmente descargue mi calentura sobre mis abdominales de acero pude descansar. Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a mi cama en donde ya se encontraba mi ropa, me vestí de prisa para salir a desayunar cuando recordé que Gustavo nos había dado el día libre por que viajaría junto con Kelly a algún sitio no recuerdo cual, por cierto como que esos dos siempre están viajando tendrán algo que ver, sacudí mi cabeza del asco en cuanto vino a mí la imagen de Kelly y Gustavo teniendo sexo, porque sigo imaginando este tipo de cosas es que no me vasto con masturbarme o qué?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de una mujer desde la cocina era la Sra. Knight diciendo que me diera prisa porque me están esperando y la comida se estaba enfriando, termine de vestirme ysalí disparado rumbo al comedor y al entrar pude notar que todos estaban en la mesa, la primer figura que vi fue a una mujer algo alta y delgada con cabello de color castaño el cual es artificial como ella misma lo ha dicho estaba de pie junto al horno de microondas recalentando la comida de todos, después en la mesa estaba Carlos sentado junto a Katie una pequeña y delgada niña con cabello color castaño y ojos grandes color café, en frente de esta se encontraba Logan un chico pálido de complexión delgada, es el tipo de personas que cuando habla siento que debo dormir pero aun así es uno de mis mejores amigos, y para terminar en la mesa sentado en el lugar del hombre de la casa se encontraba la persona de la que estoy enamorado ese chico de cabello dorado y ojos verdes que me paralizan cuando me están viendo, es una persona alta con un gran corazón y presencia de liderazgo su nombre es Kendall Donald Knight el amor de mi vida…

-Valla ya era hora de que llegaras nos estamos muriendo de hambre.- me dijo el pálido con algo de molestia en su voz

-Lo lamento lo que pasa es que estaba…- Muy ocupado descargando desamores y sueños frustrados hahaha.- En la ducha.-termine la frase que Carlos me había interrumpido.  
Me senté en el lugar que me correspondía a un lado de Kendall, después del comentario de Carlos todos aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de mí, excepto Kendall el estaba sentado comiendo en silencio.- "¿Que estará pensando?"…  
De pronto se levanto de la mesa, ya había terminado de comer no tardo mucho tiempo casi enseguida se levanto Carlos, Katie, Logan, y yo. Después de eso todos nos dirigimos al sofá naranja que hay en la sala a ver un poco de televisión, transcurrieron unos minutos en los cuales Logan y Carlos se la pasaron en susurros, mientras que Katie y la Sra. Knight ya se habían quedado dormidas en el sofá, no pude evitar dirigir la mirada hacia Kendall el cual tenía la vista puesta en el televisor pero daba la impresión de que no lo estaba viendo, es decir que seguía pensando en no sé qué cosa. Continuamos de esa manera unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Carlos y Logan se levantaron con dirección a la puerta de entrada.

-¿A dónde van?- para mi sorpresa la pregunta la formulo Kendall quien al parecer ya había salido de su transe.

-Solo vamos a casa de Lucy para ponernos de acuerdo de cómo vamos a realizar nuestro proyecto.- respondió de inmediato Logan con una expresión un tanto…¿nerviosa?

-¿Cuál proyecto?- le cuestione.

-Es… solo un proyecto, de crédito extra- esta vez respondió Carlos.

Después de eso ambos salieron del apartamento dejándome solo con Kendall, ya que a las mujeres Knight en este momento nada podría despertarlas, no es que no me guste estar con Kendall a solas, pero después del sueño que tuve no me entusiasma mucho la idea de estar tan cerca del rubio en este momento. Es decir claro que me gustaría estar solo con el y hacer realidad mi sueño pero… creo que me entienden, hubiera continuando divagando si no es por el hecho de que un sonido me despertó de mi trance, era Kendall chasqueando los dedos delante de mi rostro.

-¿Qué…?- dije por el hecho de que su rostro parecía estar esperando una respuesta… una respuesta que no se puesto que ni siquiera escuche la pregunta.

-Te pregunte del por que estas tan callado y pensativo-. Me dijo pero aun así me costaba trabajo concentrarme y formular una respuesta coherente teniendo al amor de mi vida a solas y a una distancia corta, además que la poca luz de la mañana que había en ese momento golpeaba sus hermosos ojos verdes resaltándolos y dándole un brillo segador, el cual solo hacia que me dieran ganas de tomarlo y…

-¡JAMES!... por lo visto no me quieres hablar verdad, no interesa probablemente la chica con la que estés pensando es muy atractiva para tenerte de esa forma.

Las palabras de Kendall me causaron gracia y tristeza al mismo tiempo, gracia por el hecho de que efectivamente estaba pensando en alguien muy atractivo pero no era una mujer y tristeza por que pensó que no quería hablar con el… tal vez ese sueño significo algo es decir llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de mi líder de banda y mucho mas fingiendo que solo lo veo como un amigo, tal vez sea hora de confesarle todo y decirle que lo amo… pero ¿Cómo?

-Tu silencio me deja ver que no me equivoco, mejor me voy para que continúes pensando en lo que sea que estés pensando.- me dijo con el seño fruncido y caminaba en dirección a su habitación.

-No, Kendall espera.- por fin pude articular.

El chico frente a mi solo dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con migo.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué estas tan distraído y evadiéndome?, es que acaso ya no te agrado… o solo es otra cosa.- me cuestiono mientras podía percibir muchas emociones en sus palabras de las cuales una era a tristeza.

-No, no es eso es que yo… bueno tu…- no podía terminar de decir la frase, diablos que tan difícil es decir te amo, por lo visto mucho le he dicho a muchas chicas que me gustan y que son muy bonitas pero con el es diferente, a el lo amo. Podía sentir como mis manos comenzaban a sudar mientras temblaba y mi temperatura era tan baja que pareciera que estuviera muerto.

-Que yo que, ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?- dijo fastidiado por la espera de mi respuesta, es solo que no se como decirlo…

Kendall solo dejo escapar aire para dar a entender que estaba arto de esperarme y se dio la vuelta.

-"¿Que estoy haciendo?, Detenlo".- me dije a mi mismo solo dilo… pude sentir como las fuerzas me regresaban de solo pensar que Kendall se iría y no podría volver a hablarle nunca mas.

-¡TE AMO!- dije repentinamente de una forma tan rápida, que ni siquiera pude detenerme para temblar o tartamudear.

Kendall solo se quedo parado enfrente de mi dándome la espalda y sin decir una sola palabra, lo cual solo me hizo querer llorar o arrojarme a sus pies para conseguir una respuesta pero mi cuerpo no respondía, solo podía quedarme parado en ese lugar a esperar su reacción, parecía como si el tiempo fuera eterno hasta que Kendall por fin dio señales de vida al dar media vuelta y mirarme a los ojos, su mirada no reflejaba enojo o asco si no solo una mirada inerte sobre mi.

-A… yo.- dijo cuando la puerta interrumpió lo que sea que fuera a decir, para dar paso a Carlos y Logan el sonido también despertó a la Sra. Night y a la pequeña Katie.

-Chicos quieren ir al…¡Oh!… ¿Interrumpimos algo?- dijo el pálido al ver mi rostro que denotaba ganas de llorar y el de Kendall pensativo y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

-N…no, na…na…nada, no pasa nada.- le respondió el chico parado frente a mi ya que yo no pude decir nada.

-Ok, bueno lo que queríamos es decirles que si ¿Quieren venir al apartamento de Lucy con nosotros y Camille, a jugar verdad o reto?- pregunto Carlitos con su típica cara juguetona.

-No creo que sea buena idea, ¿Recuerdan lo que paso la ultima vez?- le respondí a todos para recordarles que la última vez que lo jugamos Carlos y yo terminamos atravesando la puerta de Lucy.

-Sí, pero esta vez será diferente porque también podremos poner retos no solo verdades, por favor además no están haciendo nada o es que nos mintieron y estaba pasando algo antes de que entráramos.- dijo Logan lo cual me hizo recordar el hecho de que Kendall ya sabía mis sentimientos por él, lo cual volvió a paralizarme por un momento mientras una corriente fría pasaba por mi espalda.

-No, no estaba pasando nada, claro yo me apunto.- le aseguro Kendall a los chicos, yo solo me pude limitar a asentir.

-Bueno pues que esperamos, vámonos ya.- dijo Logan para darse la vuelta y caminar a la puerta dándonos una señal de que lo siguiéramos.

-Puedo ir también, me encantaría ver como se pelean de nuevo cuando alguno de ustedes meta la pata y diga algo que no tenía que decir.- se escucho desde el sofá, era la pequeña Katie la cual le dedicaba una expresión burlona a todos en el cuarto.

-No Katie, no puedes ir es un juego para personas más grandes, además tú conoces los secretos de todos y los soltaras a la primera oportunidad.- le termino de decir su hermano mayor a la niña la cual solo se cruzo de brazos y se tiro en el sofá con el seño fruncido.

_**En el apartamento de Lucy**_

-¡En verdad te acostaste con Bou!, eso sí que es una sorpresa.- le dije a la chica de cabello negro con rojo que al parecer ya no será la misma ante mis ojos.

-Si está bien me acosté con Bou, y es por esa razón que me dolió mucho su traición.- dijo la chica golpeándome en el brazo.

Comenzaron a girar la botella de nuevo y esta vez callo en Kendall, el cual solo se puso nervioso por lo que sea que le fueran a poner de reto ya estábamos jugando una verdad y un reto, para que no todos evadieran los retos con pura verdad y ya que a Lucy le toco decir verdad a Kendall le toca el reto que le ponga Lucy.

-Te reto a… besar a Camille.- dijo la Rockera con una expresión malvada.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos al unísono Kendall, Camille, Logan y Yo, lo cual provoco que me miraran todos ya que yo no tenía motivos para molestarme o por lo menos que ellos supieran Kendall y Camille gritaron por qué no se querían besar y Logan lo hizo porque Camille es su novia.

-No te puedes echar para atrás, o es que acaso el líder de big time rush es un cobarde.- le dijo Lucy a Kendall mientras comenzaba a imitar el aleteo de las gallinas lo cual me molesto mucho.

-No soy un cobarde y te lo demostrare…- "le respondió Kendall a Lucy mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y se acercaba a Camille, la cual solo comenzó a acercarse también, Logan estaba rojo de coraje pero creo que en caso de que si se besaran seria yo el que explotaría de celos, claro no puedo golpear a Camille porque es una mujer pero me podría desquitar con Logan por no detener a su novia, mi enojo se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente entre más corto se hacia el espacio entre ellos, no podía más tenía que detenerlos comencé a tomar aire y antes de que pudiera decir algo escuche la voz de la chica rockera a mi lado"…

-¡Esperen!- tal reacción hizo que todos volteáramos a verla, Kendall y Camille incluidos.- Tengo una mejor idea, mejor… porque no besas a James.- "Al terminar de escuchar mi nombre sentí como mi rostro se calentaba debido al sonrojo. Me limite a ver a Kendall a los ojos, el cual me devolvió la mirada, fue extraño pero ninguno de los dos refuto ni dijo nada como forma de negarse a la propuesta de Lucy, claro que quería besar a Kendall pero siento que nuestra amistad esta pendiendo de un hilo en el momento en que le confesé mis sentimientos y si tan solo con intentar besarlo se retira y no me vuelve a dirigir la palabra, con eso bastaría para querer suicidarme. Prefiero tener al amor de mi vida junto a mí, aunque sea como un amigo, que probar sus labios y perder su amistad para siempre…"

-Y bien, aceptas el reto o eres…-No vuelvas a decir eso- Comenzó diciendo Lucy pero luego Kendall la interrumpió, me imagino que no quería ser llamado gallina de nuevo.

Sentí la mirada de Kendall en mi rostro de nuevo, y pude notar cómo se estaba acercando a mí con cada centímetro que se acercaba yo subía en tono más de rojo en el circulo cromático. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro se inclino hacia mi oído y me susurro…

-Tranquilo, si tú no quieres detenme. Comenzó a cambiar lentamente la dirección hacia mis labios, mientras mis manos comenzaban a sudar y en mi cabeza se libraba una batalla entre sí lo dejaba hacerlo o lo retiraba, pero por alguna razón me rendí cuando los centímetros que separaban sus labios de los míos se terminaron y comencé a sentir su rostro contra el mío nuestros labios se entrelazaron y cuando eso paso pude notar el silencio se hizo presente no se cuanto es que duro el beso pero lo que si se es que lo disfrute, a pesar del hecho de que había otro lado de mi el lado que no lo disfrutaba a causa del miedo el cual comenzó a ganar por lo que lo retire y vi a los demás como sonreían, después cambie en dirección a Kendall el cual solo me dio una sonrisa pero sus ojos reflejaban a lo que quise notar asco y desprecio.

-Lo siento, no debí haberte dicho nada… de verdad lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir antes de salir corriendo en dirección al apartamento mientras secaba mis lagrimas y chocaba con todo aquel que se pusiera en mi camino. Al llegar al apartamento corrí en dirección a la habitación que comparto con Carlos y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me quede viéndome en el espejo mientras pensaba en que posiblemente ya no volvería a tener a Kendall ni como novio ni como amigo. Abrí las llaves del agua y me moje el rostro, después tome una toalla y me lo seque mientras salía del baño, después de secarme el rostro levante la mirada y perdí la fuerza en las manos al ver a Kendall sentado al borde de mi cama.

-¿Cómo estás?... ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- me dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida y levantaba una ceja.

-Mejor… ¿Cómo me puedo sentir mejor sabiendo que me desprecias?- le dije mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas.

Lo que supe después de eso es que Kendall estaba frente a mí limpiándolas y con su dedo en mi barbilla hacia que levantara la mirada.

-No te desprecio.- Si lo haces lo pude notar en tu mirada cuando te aparte, te dio asco.- No yo solo… solo… tenía miedo- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos.

-¿Miedo de que?- le cuestione ya más tranquilo.

-De que con ese único beso te dieras cuenta que no me amas, como tú mismo me lo confesaste y que por eso me detuviste.- Me respondió con la voz un poco quebrada.

-A que te refieres.

-Me refiero a que…

Comenzó diciéndome pero después camino hacia mi mientras suspiraba y poso sus labios sobre los míos dándome otro beso pero este lo sentí con menor carga de culpa, debido a… a quien engaño no me interesa la razón, lo único que sé es que Kendall me está besando y nada más.

Nuestros labios se movían como una perfecta coreografía, sus labios tenían un sabor como el de ninguno que hubiera probado anteriormente, el momento era perfecto hasta que se retiro, no pude evitar volver a pensar en que le desagrado, pero antes de poder decir algo me tomo de los brazos y me arrojo a la cama, para después posicionarse encima de mí y darme otro beso solo que este estaba impregnado con mas pación. Desde luego yo estaba en éxtasis ya que mi sueño se estaba volviendo realidad.

-No me desagradas James, por el contrario me gustas si… y mucho esa es la razón por la cual últimamente he estado distante contigo para no perder el control, y el que me dijeras que me amabas fue toda una sorpresa para mí. Es decir ¿Cómo podía gustarle a James Diamond?, era imposible con todas las chicas que están detrás de ti, pero después de que Lucy me reto a besarte supe que no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad y no lo hice pero después saliste corriendo y yo salí detrás de ti, pude haber llegado antes pero los chicos me detuvieron para disculparse porque todo eso del proyecto y del juego era un plan para que ambos pudiéramos decirnos la verdad.- me dijo mientras pude notar como sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos por las lagrimas.

Yo solo lo tome por el cuello y lo acerque hasta mi rostro para besarlo de nuevo.

-¿James?...- me dijo mientras que a pesar de la poca luz existente en la habitación pude notar que su piel blanca comenzaba a tornarse rojiza.

-¿Si?

-¿Podría pedirte algo?- articulo mientras el tono comenzaba más y mas a apoderarse de su piel.

-Claro Ken lo que quieras.

-¿Podríamos hacer el amor?- y era oficial ya no existía otro tono de rojo más fuerte que tenía en su rostro cuando termino de hablar, excepto tal vez el que existía en mis mejillas cuando procese la pregunta.

-Mmm… yo, a…- Entenderé si no quieres hacerlo, no te preocupes.-

Pero al igual que él no desaprovecho la oportunidad yo no lo aria tampoco.

-Claro Kendall, quiero hacer el amor contigo.- fue lo único que me limite a decir antes de cambiar de posiciones y en un rápido movimiento de manos me deshice de mi camisa, mientras él hacía lo mismo con la suya. Momentos después ya nos estábamos besando de nuevo mientras nuestros torsos desnudos rosaban el uno con el otro, No pude evitar pensar en el sueño que tuve, por lo que mi entrepierna comenzó a calentarse mientras sentía como se aprisionaba en mis jeans ajustados mientras que en un movimiento de caderas involuntario roso con el miembro de Kendall, el cual pude notar que tenia la misma peculiaridad que el mío.

-Quítatelos James- dijo Kendall refiriéndose a mis pantalones, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de sus propios pantalones (_si ya se, ¿Kendall trae cinturón?, pues si lectoras y lectores de fanfiction, Kendall trae cinturón). _Ya que ambos nos habíamos despojado de todas nuestras prendas. Kendall me pidió que lo penetrara a lo que yo obedecí y comencé a abrirme paso en el entrando lentamente para no lastimarlo, pero parecía inútil ya que con cada centímetro que entraba su cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor por lo que me detuve.

-¡No lo agás!... no te detengas, por favor continua.- me dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras se aferraba a la cama y me acariciaba el rostro y mi cabello.

Continúe entrando lentamente otra vez y cuando por fin logre estar por completo dentro del, espere un momento antes de comenzar a salir de nuevo, Kendall comenzó a mover la cabeza y comenzó a disminuir la fuerza con la que apretaba las sabanas dándome a entender que comenzara con las embestidas. No era la primera vez que estaba con alguien, pero esas veces fueron solo sexo y nada mas esta vez estaba con el amor de mi vida haciendo el amor estuvimos haciéndolo por un largo tiempo, tanto que cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado horas, Kendall ya no sentía dolor si no placer pero eso estaba por terminar, por lo que opte por avisar a el rubio.

-Kendall… ya casi, estoy por terminar.

-Yo también no te preocupes.

Después de eso comencé a acelerar un poco más.

-Ahhh… más rápido… no te detengas por favor, ya casi ahhh…- termino de decir cuando ambos nos venimos, yo dentro del y él en su estomago y mi abdomen, los dos estábamos exhaustos y sudados, me recosté a su lado para contemplarlo un momento, me devolvió la mirada y sonrió para comenzar a jugar con mi cabello.

-Te amo Kendall- y cuando termine de hablar el sueño regreso a mí, y no pude evitar torturarme al pensar que se estaba repitiendo y que todo era un sueño. Solo cerré los ojos con tristeza a esperar que Carlos me despertara como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero en lugar de eso sentí una mano en mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras?, no lo agás yo estoy aquí contigo y… yo también te amo James.

Después de eso me envolvió con sus brazos para darme un último beso antes de que ambos nos quedáramos dormidos yo desde luego con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que sabía que mi sueño se hizo realidad y estaba durmiendo con el amor de mi vida…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí la historia ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusto o si la odiaron dejen un review con sus comentarios. Ahora lo que estaban esperando la persona que me ayudo con este fic. LA UNICA, LA INIGUALABLE **_**¡LIZ'KAMES!**_ *SE LEVANTA EL PUBLICO APLAUDIENDO* **HAHAHA. Bueno pues como dije antes dejen review y ahora que saben de la autora también denle crédito, una última cosa para esta historia se escribieron dos borradores, solo que el otro es un tanto más especifico y Kendall es mas apasionado y menos romántico o sentimental como lo quieran ver, si quieren que suba la historia como un final alternativo déjenlo en claro en sus comentarios sin más por el memento se despiden.**

**-quikerusherboy y Liz´Kames- **


End file.
